iGot Spanked By Freddie
by All You Can Imagine
Summary: This is a play on the moment that Freddie found out that Sam ruined his chances of getting into that nerd-camp thing. In my take, Freddie decides that if they're going to stay together, which they very much want to do, then he has to teach Sam that her actions have consequences. Please note: Story contains spanking, characters 18


"You sabotaged my chances at something that was really important to me, Sam," Freddie said with deep hurt in his voice.

"Baby, don't be mad," Sam said, rubbing his shoulder. She hoped she could charm her way out of this. "It was before we were dating."

"You ruined my chances at something that could have made a huge difference in my life, because I didn't tell you what the time was!" Freddie yelled.

Sam backed away.

"I'm really sorry." She pouted. "What can I do to make this up to you? I'll do anything."

Freddie thought for a moment. He really didn't want to break up with her over this. He felt deeply for her. She had even apologized. And that, by itself, meant a lot coming from Sam.

He gave a sly smile. Sam felt a mixture of relief and worry. _What was he going to ask her to do?_

"Sam, were you ever punished as a kid?" Freddie dared to ask. He had a feeling he might know the answer, but Sam always did continue to shock people.

"Um, does being locked out of the house count?" Sam asked.

"Well, it won't exactly have prepared you for what I have in mind," Freddie said. "Carly, may we borrow your room?"

Carly had a feeling she knew what Freddie wanted to use her room for. "Um, sure, I suppose."

"Great," Freddie said, tugging Sam by the arm to encourage her to follow him.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Sam asked. "What do we need privacy for?"

"You said you'd do anything to make this up to me, right?" Freddie asked, looking into Sam's eyes.

"Uh, yes. Anything." Sam gave him what she hoped was an entirely cute look.

"I'm going to spank you," Freddie informed her.

"What!?" Sam yelled. "What do you mean you're going to spank me!?"

"Like the time you spanked me for no reason, except I have a reason. It's called a consequence," Freddie explained.

"I was just messing with you when I did that," Sam said, trying to laugh it off.

"I'm not worried about that, though it really did hurt." Freddie fought the urge to rub his own bottom at the memory. "Today, we're talking about what _you_ did."

"I'm not going to tell you that you have to do it, because that would be wrong. But I don't see us having much of a future together if you don't learn that actions have consequences. Sometimes very serious consequences."

"I'll do it," Sam said. After all, how bad could it be?

Freddie smiled and hugged Sam. He locked the door, and taking her wrist, guided her over to the bed.

"Do we really have to do this in Carly's room, though?" Sam asked.

"It's the best place I could think of. Carly's place is the only one that doesn't have any actual parents. Just Spencer."

"Okay, you've got a point. Let's just get this over with, I guess," Sam said, resigned to her punishment.

"Before I spank you, I have to ask, Sam, do you know why what you did was wrong?" Freddie put his finger under Sam's chin, tilting her face toward his.

Sam pulled away, crossed her arms, and looked at the floor, pouting. "Hmph,"

"Samantha," Freddie warned.

"It's Sam," she corrected and went to hit him, but he caught her by the wrist.

"Enough," said Freddie. "If you're not going to answer the question, we'll just continue."

"I don't know. I guess I thought I was being funny," Sam said.

"You thought ruining my life would be funny," Freddie reiterated.

"Well, when you put it that way," Sam sighed. "But the answers were funny, right?"

Freddie gave her 'the look'. This gave Sam butterflies in her tummy, and she didn't understand why.

"Come here," Freddie said, taking Sam's arm and guiding her across his lap.

"Um, I think I've changed my mind." Sam wiggled and kicked.

Freddie held her tight. "Sam, you agreed that you need this. And I'm giving you this at least once, because I care about you. If you want to break up with me after that, fine. But you're not getting out of this."

"I don't care what I agreed to, I changed my mind, you chizzhead, now let me go!" Sam continued to kick and struggle, but Freddie was stronger than she was. When had he gotten so muscular?

"Dang, you're strong," she admitted as she finally stopped struggling.

"I've been working out," Freddie smiled.

"Really? When? What gym do you go to?"

"It's too late to change the subject, Sam," Freddie said and raised his hand. The first swat came down gently on Sam's bottom.

"That wasn't so bad," Sam admitted.

"We're just getting warmed up, babe," Freddie informed her. After a few more swats, he began to deliver harder swats. For the first twenty swats, Sam didn't seem phased at all.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked, chuckling.

"Of course not," Freddie informed her. He tugged the rim of her jeans. "These are coming down."

"What, no!" Sam protested.

"Samantha," Freddie warned.

Sam kicked. "How could I be possibly be in any more trouble with you than I already am?"

"I think what you should be asking is how could you be in less trouble with me," Freddie informed her.

While that sunk in, he yanked her jeans down so that he could see her panties. "Just as I thought. Your bottom's barely even pink."

Sam's tummy did a flip. What color did he want it to be?

He started tugging her panties down.

"Wait, no!" Sam protested.

"Sam," Freddie growled.

This startled her into losing momentum with her struggle long enough for Freddie to yank her panties down completely.

"You asked if that was all I've got. I'm just answering the question, babe." Freddie held Sam tighter as she kicked and struggled more than ever.

""You...are...not...ouch!...doing...ouch!...this!" Sam yelled out. "Ouch! That's actually starting to hurt!"

Freddie's swats were getting harder as he went on, and Sam's bottom had gone from a light pink to a medium shade of red. He didn't want to make her first spanking too harsh. It was her first after all. He just wanted to make it memorable.

"Ouch!...Freddie!...Ow!" Sam continued to kick and wiggle. "This hurts!"

Freddie continued to spank in a smooth, steady rhythm. "It's supposed to hurt."

"But...ow...ouch...Freddie...ow!...stop!..."

"The spanking's not over yet," Freddie replied, continuing to declare war on Sam's bottom.

"But...ouch!...ow..." Sam continued to yell. And then she totally lost it. Her yelling turned into full blown tears.

This was the moment that Freddie had been waiting for. This was a moment that would either make or brake their future.

Freddie continued the spanking. "Not much more," he promised.

Sam couldn't speak. She was too caught up with tears. It had been a long time since she had cried. She was one of the toughest chicks in town after all.

Finally, the spanking stopped. Sam calmly waited, braced to receive more if they were coming.

"It's over, Sam. The spanking is over," Freddie informed her.

"Is...is...that...all...you've...g-got?" Sam asked between whimpers.

Freddie pulled Sam up into his arms as he chuckled. She was sitting off-center on his lap, not quite on her well-spanked bottom. "Oh Sam, this is why I love you so much. You really are the toughest girl I know."

"You l-love me?" Sam asked. She looked up at him, her eyes still misty from crying. She clutched his t-shirt with her right hand.

"More than you will ever know," said Freddie.

"Then why did you...you know...spank me?" Sam asked.

"Because actions have consequences," Freddie explained. "And because I care about you."

Sam looked at Freddie and then hugged him as she let out a sob. "Oh Freddie, I love you too. And I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry that I ruined your chances of getting into that thing, even though I only did it because I didn't want you to be away from me." And the floodgates opened.

Freddie held Sam while she cried some more and smiled while she wasn't looking. She had only wanted to be with him. And then he felt slightly guilty as he looked back down at his now sobbing girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I spanked you," Freddie said.

"You d-don't...h-have...to be sorry," Sam said. "I n-never would have admitted it otherwise. Darn you, this made emotional!" She lightly hit his chest.

He grabbed her wrist, then chuckled, and kissed her hand.

"Hmmph," she said. Then she chuckled too. And she hugged him tighter.

~Fin~


End file.
